Playing Savior Again
by Trunkszgirl
Summary: AU: A different evil has come to Earth, the most powerful thing to over challenge Gohan (who keeps training after the C.G.) AND ITS NOT BUU!
1. Chapter One Prologue

Playing Savior Again  
  
SUMMARY: An A/U fic set during the Buu saga. This time it's a different hero that will defeat the villain of this saga and be the Earth's savior yet again. Gohan will also be training for those seven years in between the cell and saiyaman sagas. I hate the fact that they made him look like a dork so he will also not be the Great Saiyaman. Instead he will be a different "super-hero". Much cooler in my opinion. One last note, MAJIN BUU DOESN'T EXIST!!! I hate the fact that a piece of chewed gum killed Gohan and Piccolo! Instead there will be a different bad guy.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so please be kind. All flames will be used to make my hot chocolate. Rating may change in later chapters.  
  
DISCLAIMER: sniff I don't own Dragon Ball Z because if I did Gohan wouldn't have turned into such a dork! BAD AKIRA! BAD! grrrrrrr.........  
  
Playing Savior Again  
  
thoughts  
  
"speaking"  
  
.:telepathy/bond:.  
  
Chapter 1  
Prologue  
  
It was morning and the sky was a cloudless blue. The birds were chirping and there were sounds of food being made in made in the kitchen. Yes, all was peaceful in the Son household, but not for long.  
  
"GOHAN, GOTEN TIME TO GET UP BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!" Chichi's screams could be heard throughout the house.  
  
As soon as those words left her mouth an orange blur could be seen speeding through the kitchen and almost as soon as it appeared it disappeared and was replaced by a little boy with extremely messy hair that went every which way and seemed to defy all laws of gravity wearing an orange and blue gi (A/N wow that was a long sentence!). Just as Goten was about to start eating a frying pan came out of nowhere and smacked him on the head with all of its frying panny glory (A/N frying panny is such a cool phrase!).  
  
"SON GOTEN WE DON'T EAT UNTIL EVERYONE IS AT THE TABLE! NOW GO WAKE YOUR BROTHER AND TELL HIM IF HE ISN'T DOWN HERE IN 5 MINUTES THEN HE DOESN'T GET ANY BREAKFAST!"  
  
With that painfully loud scream Goten clutched his sensitive saiyan ears and ran back up the stairs to go wake his brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Gohan's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden Goten came flying into the room (literally) screaming  
  
"BROTHER, MOM SAYS YOU GOTTA GET UP OR I CAN'T HAVE ANY BREAKFAST!"  
  
With that loud yell Goten jumped onto the sleeping form that was his brother. He pouted slightly when he saw that his scream hadn't made Gohan budge at all (A/N years of living with his mother's screams had taught him how to tune them out while he was sleeping). Suddenly a Vegeta like smirk replaced Goten's pout, he had an evil idea! All of a sudden he yelled,  
  
"FRYING PAN!"  
  
Gohan's terrified yelp could be heard throughout the house as he instinctively jumped into the air hitting his head on the ceiling in the process. He then fell down and rubbed his sore head.  
  
Ouch, that hurt. Gohan yawned slowly and opened his eyes. When he saw Goten laughing his head off on the ground he emitted a deep growl. As soon as he heard Gohan growl Goten jumped up off the ground and quickly started to run away while shouting,  
  
"Gohan hurry up and get dressed! I'm hungry!"  
  
With that little indication of food Gohan hurried off to go take a shower and five minutes later he was sitting down at the table with his mother and brother inhaling all of the food like there was no tomorrow. Glancing at the clock he noticed that he was running late.  
  
"Oh man. I'm gonna be late again! What a way to start off my second week of school." running towards the door he shouted back, "See ya later mom! Bye squirt!" He grabbed his specially made lunch capsual and flew out the door. (A/N: Gohan was into his second week of school if you're dense and couldn't tell.)  
  
As soon as he got into the air he pressed his transformation watch. One touch of the button and Gohan transformed into The Gold Fighter. His outfit was a black gi with the weighted part of the outfit being silver. He had on his Piccolo style shoes and a red sash. To top it all off he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, a level he had discovered two years after the Cell Games. At the moment, he was on the brink of a new level, Super Saiyan 4, even though he still hadn't told anyone.  
  
He was flying at a leisurely pace (A/N the speed of light for a normal human) and was soon high above Satan City. Just as Orange Star High School was in sight he spotted a bank holdup. He quickly landed and got ready for the police to clear out. He preferred to do his "work" without them always in the way.  
  
"Ah, the Gold Fighter, thank goodness you've arrived. Videl is already trying to sneak in but she's no match for twenty armed thugs." Said the nearest policeman. He then got out of the way and told his men to back up.  
  
Damn it! Why does Videl always insist on going into situations like this without waiting for me! (A/N: Gohan and Videl aren't an item in this fic, I've always hated that. Gohan also finds Videl annoying at times. Who can blame him?)  
  
"Okay officer I'll go get those crooks!"  
  
And with those words he flew into the bank to make quick work of those robbers. As soon as he got in he noticed that all the lights were turned off. Hmm, being a Super Saiyan has its advantages. At least I'll have light wherever I go. Using his ki senses he found Videl really fast. As soon as he got to her she stared in awe at first (A/N: wouldn't you if you saw a person glowing?) but then caught herself and glared at him instead.  
  
"Back off Gold Fighter I can handle this on my own!"  
  
"Sorry Videl but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." And with that he ran off into a deserted looking hallway which he knew contained the criminals. (A/N: he can sense ki people) He surprised the criminals and apprehended them in a snap. As soon as he was done he turned to look at Videl.  
  
"Well now that that's done, I will be leaving now. Goodbye Videl." Just as he was about to fly out the window he heard Videl yelling at him.  
  
"Hey wait a minute buddy! How the heck are you glowing! You better teach me how!"  
  
"Sorry Videl but I'm afraid that would be impossible. Now I really must be going. Goodbye." Boy what a b****. Like I would teach her even if she could! (A/N: dodges as G/V fans throw rocks at her.)  
  
And with that he flew off as fast as he could. He had less than a minute to get to class. Boy in times like this I wish I knew the Instant Transmission Technique. As soon as he was a block away from the school he landed in a deserted alley and changed back to his normal form. He ran as fast as he could and got inside the classroom just as the late bell rang.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Son, that was a close call, hmm?" The voice was Mr. Mathteacher (A/N: lol) and he was the math teacher (A/N: bet none of you saw that one coming). Gohan quickly took his seat next to his "friend" Erasa, the blond bimbo.  
  
Ten minutes into the class a very pissed off Videl walked, or rather stomped, into the room. She shoved a note into Mr. Mathteacher's hand and stormed up the stairs and into her seat on the right side of Erasa, and the left side of Sharpner. Immediately after sitting she proceeded to glare at Gohan. Gohan felt Videl glaring at him so he turned around.  
  
"Yes Videl? Can I help you?"  
  
"Why would she need your help Nerd Boy? She is after all my girl!"  
  
"SHARPNER! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!!!"  
  
"Students calm down. Videl I'm sorry but one more outburst like that and I will be forced to give you detention!" unlike the rest of the teachers, Mr. Mathteacher did not fawn over Videl. (Probably because he was a cameraman at the Cell Games and saw how Hercule lied to the world. He quit because he felt his life was in danger and took up the 'safe' job of teaching hormonally crazed high school students.)  
  
"Yes sensei."  
  
The rest of the lesson went on without a hitch. That is until there was a knock on the door. Mr. Mathteacher opened it and smiled to himself. In walked a girl with reddish-brown hair down to the middle of her back. Gohan stared thoughtfully at the girl. She looked so familiar!  
  
"Class may I introduce to you our new student..." That's when it hit Gohan.  
  
"LIME!" The girl quickly looked up to where Gohan was now standing. She looked at him then it hit her too.  
  
"GOHAN!" She quickly ran up the stairs to hug her old friend. "I missed you so much! What did you do to your hair?" (A/N: Last time she saw Gohan he was in Super Saiyan form so he had blonde hair.) They hugged each other not noticing all the glares they were receiving. All the girls wanted to be in that position with Gohan and all the guys wanted the same with Lime.  
  
"MR. SON! If you are done now, then Lime please come down here so that I may properly introduce you."  
  
"Sorry sensei..."  
  
"Now class this is Lime. She also comes from the mountain area (A/N: anyone who knows the name please tell me!) and got one of the highest entrance exam scores in the history of the school. Okay Lime now that you have been properly introduced you may go sit down."  
  
Lime noticed an empty seat next to Gohan and ran up to sit next to him. As soon as the teacher started the lesson again Lime and Gohan started to talk. They already knew what the teacher was saying, since after the Cell Games Chi Chi took it upon herself to teach Gohan's friend as well, so it didn't matter to them.  
  
"Lime how have you been? I really missed you." When he said that last part Gohan felt a small blush form on his cheeks.  
  
"I'm fine and I missed you too. When did you dye your hair? And your eyes too. It looks great." By now Lime also had a small blush.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Do you want a 'ride' home after school?"  
  
"Bye ride do you mean...uh... the way that you saved me?" (A/N: flying)  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sure! I'd love one!"  
  
"Okay! Great! Meet me up on the roof after school."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"So anyway, can I see your schedule?"  
  
"Yeah, here you go." Gohan glanced at the schedule then smiled.  
  
"You have all of the same classes I do!"  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
Meanwhile, Videl, who had been listening to their conversation intently, was glaring furiously at the top of her desk. How does she know Gohan?! And what does she mean, "the way you saved me"! I'll figure you out yet Son Gohan!  
  
Erasa, who had noticed Videl staring at Gohan and Lime, smiled to herself. Videl has a crush! Oh this is great! No guy would say no to Videl Satan! She's gonna go out with Gohan! Yeay! (A/N: Not in my fic she ain't! what a ditz!) The rest of the class time was spent doing homework or in Erasa's case, trying to figure out different ways of getting Gohan and Videl together (A/N: Good luck!).  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly (A/N: I really don't wanna write about Gohan introducing Lime to his "friends" so just use your imagination.) until it was finally time for the last bell. Gohan ran over to his locker (at a normal speed of course) and almost ripped the door off its hinges. He grabbed his books and was about to run up to the roof when he bumped into Erasa.  
  
"Hi Gohan! Where are you running off to?"  
  
"Oh nowhere really..."  
  
"Great! I mean... maybe you'd like to go see a movie with me and Videl?"  
  
"Sorry Erasa, I have to get home. Maybe another time ok?"  
  
Erasa had a glum look on her face. Darn I thought my plan would work! "Oh that's ok Gohan! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye Erasa!" Man that was a close one! I better get to the roof before Lime starts to worry.  
  
As soon as Erasa left Gohan started running up to the roof again. When he finally got there he noticed Lime looking out at the view. He stopped running and slowly walked up to her. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful. As soon as he was within talking distance he called out to her.  
  
"Hi Lime."  
  
Lime turned around to face him and smiled. She is so pretty...Ugh... what am I thinking?! She's one of my closest friends! Snap out of it Gohan!  
  
"Hi Gohan! Are we going now?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Hold on one moment though." With that Gohan looked up and yelled, "NIMBUS!" A minute later a small puffy yellow cloud appeared at the perfect mounting height. Gohan petted the cloud then motioned for Lime to do the same.  
  
"Wow. Gohan what is this cloud?"  
  
"It's called the Flying Nimbus. Only those with pure hearts can ride it."  
  
"Do you think I can?"  
  
"Sure." With that Gohan climbed onto the cloud and held out his hand to help Lime. She gently climbed on and sat in front of Gohan. He slipped his arms around her waist to support her and they both blushed slightly. When he was sure Lime was settled and safe, Gohan gave Nimbus the order to fly.  
  
"Gohan this is great! But why are we riding this cloud?"  
  
"Well, I don't want people to know that I'm the Gold Fighter (A/N: he already told Lime about that during lunch in private) and if we pass Videl and she sees you, she might become even more suspicious of me."  
  
"That makes sense...um...Gohan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering, why do you let Mr.Satan take credit for your defeat of Cell?"  
  
"What?...How did you know?..." Gohan almost fell off of Nimbus when Lime asked him that. It was the one thing he hadn't told her about.  
  
"Well, it was pretty obvious. My grandpa says you were the strongest one there and after seeing what you could do at the village, nobody in my town believes Hercule. The way he says all those things you do are tricks....How can you take it?"  
  
Gohan was in shock. He didn't know there were other people, besides the Z senshi, who didn't believe Hercule. In a way it was a small relief knowing he did get some credit for avenging his father's death. He gave her a small smile and answered.  
  
"After Cell killed my dad the credit didn't seem so important anymore."  
  
The rest of the flight was spent in a comfortable silence as they sped towards Lime's house. When they finally arrived Gohan escorted Lime home before transforming and flying home himself. He knew that he would get a telling off from his mother for being so late, but for once he didn't care. For the first time in a long time, Son Gohan was truly happy.  
  
Needless to say, as Gohan entered the house, he was greeted by the face of an angry Chi-Chi. He didn't see it for long though, as the great and powerful Frying Pan of Doom came charging at him. He barely had time to dodge it as his mother started screaming.  
  
"SON GOHAN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS! HOW DARE YOU BE SO LATE AND NOT EVEN BOTHER TO CALL!!! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED FOR ALL I KNOW! IF YOU EVER PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT MISTER, YOU'RE GETTING NO FOOD FOR A WEEK! AND ANOTHER THING-"  
  
"Mom! Calm down! I'm sorry that I didn't call and that I was late but please be reasonable. I am the strongest fighter in the universe. How could I be killed so quickly and without notice? Guns certainly can't hurt me. Besides, Piccolo would notice if something was wrong or if I was in trouble. (A/N: If I didn't mention before, Gohan and Piccolo are still close. I hate how their friendship sorta fades in DBGT and later episodes of DBZ.) You don't need to worry."  
  
"Gohan don't mention the name of that, that, lizard in this house please!"  
  
"Sorry Mom."  
  
"And why were you so late young man?"  
  
"I gave Lime a ride home today. It was her first day of school."  
  
As soon as Gohan mentioned Lime's name Chi-Chi had stars in her eyes. "Grandchildren!" Gohan merely sweat-dropped and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that all of his mom's anger was gone and replaced by dreams of grandchildren. He just walked to his room eager to finish his homework so that he could go on his daily visit to see Piccolo.  
  
He finished his homework in five minutes and flew off to see Piccolo. (He didn't bother telling his mom since she had long ago given up trying to keep Gohan away from Piccolo and knew that he was a second father to Gohan.) Piccolo had left The Lookout after a year of living there, deciding that the forest was the place for him. He now lived near the same waterfall he used to live in.  
Gohan knew the way to Piccolo's waterfall by heart and flew there as fast as he could. He didn't want anyone to see him and at the speed he was going, even to the Z fighters he would only be a blur. After two minutes of flying Gohan reached the clearing where Piccolo was always meditating at this time of day. He lowered his ki, wanting to surprise Piccolo. Gohan landed behind his mentor and slowly started to creep up on him. What he couldn't see however was that Piccolo had a smirk plastered to his face.  
  
When he was only inches away, Gohan pounced on Piccolo, or rather, tried to. Piccolo moved at the last minute causing Gohan to hit the ground. Gohan slowly got up and rubbed his chin. Piccolo looked at the boy and gave a small smile.  
  
"How'd you know I was coming Piccolo?"  
  
"Kid, you come everyday, rain or shine, and you always try that same trick. When are you going to learn that you can't sneak up on me?"  
  
Gohan sheepishly gave him the trademark Son Grin and answered. "It was worth a try. Besides, I almost had you that time!"  
  
"Keep dreaming kid."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Gohan tried to look angry and hurt but he couldn't. Instead he settled for getting into fighting stance and waiting for Piccolo to do the same. Piccolo smirked and dropped into his fighting stance. The two launched themselves at each other at the exact same time and the spar was on! Gohan and Piccolo had sparred for hours (Gohan only went to level two) when they finally stopped.  
  
"Gee Piccolo, you're getting stronger. Soon you might be an actual challenge. Well, maybe warm up." Gohan had a mischievous smirk on his face as he teased his former teacher.  
  
"Don't push it kid. Soon we'll see who's really stronger." With those words Piccolo started meditating again while Gohan did the same.  
  
After meditating for an hour, Gohan decided to go home before his mother gave his share of dinner to Goten. He said his goodbye to Piccolo and started flying home as fast as his body would allow him.  
  
As Piccolo watched him fly away, a rare smile crept onto his face. The kid sure has improved, I never imagined he had this much hidden powers. That smile was soon erased from Piccolo's features as he recalled the visions that he had been getting while meditating lately. If they were correct, the boy would have a lot to deal with in the near future.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Wow, * tear tear* the first chapter of my first fanfic. I'm so proud. Ok pplz, review and tell me wut u think. I need at least 5 reviews in order to continue with the next chapter, after all I don't wanna waste my time. Flames r ok as long as its for a good reason. IF U FLAME ME JUST CUZ ITS NOT A G/V U WILL BE PROMPTLY IGNORED!!!! And with that note, let the reviewing begin!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Dreams

Playing Savior Again 

SUMMARY: An A/U fic set during the Buu saga. This time it's a different hero that will defeat the villain of this saga and be the Earth's savior yet again. Gohan will also be training for those seven years in between the cell and saiyaman sagas. I hate the fact that they made him look like a dork so he will also not be the Great Saiyaman. Instead he will be a different "super-hero". Much cooler in my opinion. One last note, MAJIN BUU DOESN'T EXIST!!! I hate the fact that a piece of chewed gum killed Gohan and Piccolo! Instead there will be a different bad guy.

A/N: This is my first fic so please be kind. All flames will be used to make my hot chocolate. **Rating may change in later chapters.**

DISCLAIMER: sniff I don't own Dragon Ball Z because if I did Gohan wouldn't have turned into such a dork! _BAD AKIRA! BAD! grrrrrrr………_

Playing Savior Again

thoughts 

"speaking"

.:telepathy/bond:.

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was morning and the sky was a cloudless blue. The birds were chirping and there were sounds of food being made in made in the kitchen. Yes, all was peaceful in the Son household, but not for long.

"GOHAN, GOTEN TIME TO GET UP BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!" Chichi's screams could be heard throughout the house.

As soon as those words left her mouth an orange blur could be seen speeding through the kitchen and almost as soon as it appeared it disappeared and was replaced by a little boy with extremely messy hair that went every which way and seemed to defy all laws of gravity wearing an orange and blue gi. Just as Goten was about to start eating a frying pan came out of nowhere and smacked him on the head with all of its frying panny glory.

"SON GOTEN WE DON'T EAT UNTIL EVERYONE IS AT THE TABLE! NOW GO WAKE YOUR BROTHER AND TELL HIM IF HE ISN'T DOWN HERE IN 5 MINUTES THEN HE DOESN'T GET ANY BREAKFAST!"

With that painfully loud scream Goten clutched his sensitive saiyan ears and ran back up the stairs to go wake his brother.

Meanwhile in Gohan's Room

Gohan was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden Goten came flying into the room (literally) screaming

"BROTHER, MOM SAYS YOU GOTTA GET UP OR ELSE I CAN'T HAVE ANY BREAKFAST!"

With that loud yell Goten jumped onto the sleeping form that was his brother. He pouted slightly when he saw that his scream hadn't made Gohan budge at all (A/N years of living with his mother's screams had taught him how to tune them out while he was sleeping). Suddenly a Vegeta like smirk replaced Goten's pout, he had an evil idea! All of a sudden he yelled,

"FRYING PAN!"

Gohan's terrified yelp could be heard throughout the house as he instinctively jumped into the air hitting his head on the ceiling in the process. He then fell down and rubbed his sore head.

Ouch, that hurt. Gohan yawned slowly and opened his eyes. When he saw Goten laughing his head off on the ground he emitted a deep growl. As soon as he heard Gohan growl Goten jumped up off the ground and quickly started to run away while shouting,

"Gohan hurry up and get dressed! I'm hungry!"

With that little indication of food Gohan hurried off to go take a shower and five minutes later he was sitting down at the table with his mother and brother inhaling all of the food like there was no tomorrow. Glancing at the clock he noticed that he was running late.

"Oh man. I'm gonna be late again! What a way to start off my second week of school." running towards the door he shouted back, "See ya later mom! Bye squirt!" He grabbed his specially made lunch capsual and flew out the door.

As soon as he got into the air he pressed his transformation watch. One touch of the button and Gohan transformed into The Gold Fighter. His outfit was a black gi with the weighted part of the outfit being silver. He had on his Piccolo style shoes and a red sash. To top it all off he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, a level he had discovered two years after the Cell Games. At the moment, he was on the brink of a new level, Super Saiyan 4, even though he still hadn't told anyone.

He was flying at a leisurely pace (A/N the speed of light for a normal human) and was soon high above Satan City. Just as Orange Star High School was in sight he spotted a bank holdup. He quickly landed and got ready for the police to clear out. He preferred to do his "work" without them always in the way.

"Ah, the Gold Fighter, thank goodness you've arrived. Videl is already trying to sneak in but she's no match for twenty armed thugs." Said the nearest policeman. He then got out of the way and told his men to back up.

Damn it! Why does Videl always insist on going into situations like this without waiting for me! (A/N: Gohan and Videl aren't an item in this fic, I've always hated that. Gohan also finds Videl annoying at times. Who can blame him?)

"Okay officer I'll go get those crooks!"

And with those words he flew into the bank to make quick work of those robbers. As soon as he got in he noticed that all the lights were turned off. Hmm, being a Super Saiyan has its advantages. At least I'll have light wherever I go. Using his ki senses he quickly located Videl. As soon as he got to her she stared in awe at the imposing sight but then caught herself and glared at him instead.

"Back off Gold Fighter I can handle this on my own!"

"Sorry Videl but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." And with that he ran off into a deserted looking hallway which he knew contained the criminals. (A/N: he can sense ki people) He surprised the criminals and apprehended them in a snap. As soon as he was done he turned to look at Videl.

"Well now that that's done, I will be leaving now. Goodbye Videl." Just as he was about to fly out the window he heard Videl yelling at him.

"Hey wait a minute buddy! How the heck are you glowing! You better teach me how!"

"Sorry Videl but I'm afraid that would be impossible. Now I really must be going. Goodbye." Boy what a b. Like I would teach her even if she could! (A/N: dodges as G/V fans throw rocks at her.)

And with that he flew off as fast as he could. He had less than a minute to get to class. Boy in times like this I wish I knew the Instant Transmission Technique. As soon as he was a block away from the school he landed in a deserted alley and changed back to his normal form. He ran as fast as he could and got inside the classroom just as the late bell rang.

"Ah, Mr. Son, that was a close call, hmm?" The voice was Mr. Mathteacher (A/N: lol) and he was the math teacher (A/N: bet none of you saw that one coming). Gohan quickly took his seat next to his "friend" Erasa, the blond bimbo.

Ten minutes into the class a very pissed off Videl walked, or rather stomped, into the room. She shoved a note into Mr. Mathteacher's hand and stormed up the stairs and into her seat on the right side of Erasa, and the left side of Sharpner. Immediately after sitting she proceeded to glare at Gohan. Gohan felt Videl glaring at him so he turned around.

"Yes Videl? Can I help you?"

"Why would she need your help Nerd Boy? She is after all _my_ girl!"

"SHARPNER! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!!!"

"Students calm down. Videl I'm sorry but one more outburst like that and I will be forced to give you detention!" unlike the rest of the teachers, Mr. Mathteacher did not fawn over Videl. (Probably because he was the cameraman at the Cell Games and saw how Hercule lied to the world. He quit because he felt his life was in danger and took up the 'safe' job of teaching hormonally crazed high school students.)

"Yes sir."

The rest of the lesson went on without a hitch. That is until there was a knock on the door. Mr. Mathteacher opened it and smiled to himself. In walked a girl with reddish-brown hair down to the middle of her back. Gohan stared thoughtfully at the girl. She looked so much like his friend!

"Class may I introduce to you our new student…" That's when it hit Gohan.

"LIME!" The girl quickly looked up to where Gohan was now standing. She looked at him then it hit her too.

"GOHAN!" She quickly ran up the stairs to hug her old friend. "I missed you so much! What did you do to your hair?" (A/N: Last time she saw Gohan he was in Super Saiyan form so he had blonde hair.) They hugged each other not noticing all the glares they were receiving. All the girls wanted to be in that position with Gohan and all the guys wanted the same with Lime.

"MR. SON! If you are done now, then Lime please come down here so that I may properly introduce you."

"Sorry sir…"

"Now class this is Lime. She also comes from the mountain area (A/N: anyone who knows the name please tell me!) and got one of the highest entrance exam scores in the history of the school. Okay Lime now that you have been properly introduced you may go sit down."

Lime noticed an empty seat next to Gohan and ran up to sit next to him. As soon as the teacher started the lesson again Lime and Gohan started to talk. They already knew what the teacher was saying, since after the Cell Games Chi Chi took it upon herself to teach Gohan's friend as well, so it didn't matter to them.

"Lime how have you been? I really missed you." When he said that last part Gohan felt a small blush form on his cheeks.

"I'm fine and I missed you too. When did you dye your hair? And your eyes too. It looks great." By now Lime also had a small blush.

"I'll tell you later. Do you want a 'ride' home after school?"

"Bye ride do you mean…uh… the way that you saved me?" (A/N: flying)

"Sort of."

"Sure! I'd love one!"

"Okay! Great! Meet me up on the roof after school."

"Okay!"

"So anyway, can I see your schedule?"

"Yeah, here you go." Gohan glanced at the schedule then smiled.

"You have most of the same classes I do!"

"Really? That's great!"

Meanwhile, Videl, who had been listening to their conversation intently, was glaring furiously at the top of her desk. How does she know Gohan?! And what does she mean, "the way you saved me"! I'll figure you out yet Son Gohan! 

Erasa, who had noticed Videl staring at Gohan and Lime, smiled to herself. Videl has a crush! Oh this is great! No guy would say no to Videl Satan! She's gonna go out with Gohan! Yeay! (A/N: Not in my fic she ain't! what a ditz!) The rest of the class time was spent doing homework or in Erasa's case, trying to figure out different ways of getting Gohan and Videl together.

The rest of the day went by quickly until it was finally time for the last bell. Gohan ran over to his locker (at a normal speed of course) and almost ripped the door off its hinges. He grabbed his books and was about to run up to the roof when he bumped into Erasa.

"Hi Gohan! Where are you running off to?"

"Oh nowhere really…"

"Great! I mean… maybe you'd like to go see a movie with me and Videl?"

"Sorry Erasa, I have to get home. Maybe another time ok?"

Erasa had a glum look on her face. Darn I thought my plan would work! "Oh that's ok Gohan! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!"

"Goodbye Erasa!" Man that was a close one! I better get to the roof before Lime starts to worry. 

As soon as Erasa left Gohan started running up to the roof again. When he finally got there he noticed Lime looking out at the view. He stopped running and slowly walked up to her. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful. As soon as he was within talking distance he called out to her.

"Hi Lime."

Lime turned around to face him and smiled. She is so pretty…Ugh… what am I thinking?! She's one of my closest friends! Snap out of it Gohan! 

"Hi Gohan! Are we going now?"

"Yeah sure. Hold on one moment though." With that Gohan looked up and yelled, "NIMBUS!" A minute later a small puffy yellow cloud appeared at the perfect mounting height. Gohan petted the cloud then motioned for Lime to do the same.

"Wow. Gohan what is this cloud?"

"It's called the Flying Nimbus. Only those with pure hearts can ride it."

"Do you think I can?"

"Sure." With that Gohan climbed onto the cloud and held out his hand to help Lime. She gently climbed on and sat in front of Gohan. He slipped his arms around her waist to support her and they both blushed slightly. When he was sure Lime was settled and safe, Gohan gave Nimbus the order to fly.

"Gohan this is great! But why are we riding this cloud?"

"Well, I don't want people to know that I'm the Gold Fighter (A/N: he already told Lime about that during lunch in _private_) and if we pass Videl and she sees you, she might become even more suspicious of me."

"That makes sense…um…Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, why do you let Mr.Satan take credit for your defeat of Cell?"

"What?…How did you know?…" Gohan almost fell off of Nimbus when Lime asked him that. It was the one thing he hadn't told her about.

"Well, it was pretty obvious. My grandpa says you were the strongest one there and after seeing what you could do at the village, nobody in my town believes Hercule. The way he says all those things you do are tricks….How can you stand it?"

Gohan was in shock. He didn't know there were other people, besides the Z senshi, who didn't believe Hercule. In a way it was a small relief knowing he did get some credit for avenging his father's death. He gave her a small smile and answered.

"After Cell killed my dad the credit didn't seem so important anymore."

The rest of the flight was spent in a comfortable silence as they sped towards Lime's house. When they finally arrived Gohan escorted Lime home before transforming and flying home himself. He knew that he would get a telling off from his mother for being so late, but for once he didn't care. For the first time in a long time, Son Gohan was truly happy.

Needless to say, as Gohan entered the house, he was greeted by the face of an angry Chi-Chi. He didn't see it for long though, as the great and powerful Frying Pan of Doom came charging at him. He barely had time to dodge it as his mother started screaming.

"SON GOHAN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS! HOW DARE YOU BE SO LATE AND NOT EVEN BOTHER TO CALL!!! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED FOR ALL I KNOW! IF YOU EVER PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT MISTER, YOU'RE GETTING NO FOOD FOR A WEEK! AND ANOTHER THING-"

"Mom! Calm down! I'm sorry that I didn't call and that I was late but please be reasonable. I am the strongest fighter in the universe. How could I be killed so quickly and without notice? Guns certainly can't hurt me. Besides, Piccolo would notice if something was wrong or if I was in trouble. (A/N: If I didn't mention before, Gohan and Piccolo are still close. I hate how their friendship sorta fades in DBGT and later episodes of DBZ.) You don't need to worry."

"Gohan don't mention the name of that, that, lizard in this house please!"

"Sorry Mom."

"And why were you so late young man?"

"I gave Lime a ride home today. It was her first day of school."

As soon as Gohan mentioned Lime's name Chi-Chi had stars in her eyes. "_Grandchildren!_" Gohan merely sweat-dropped and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that all of his mom's anger was gone and replaced by dreams of grandchildren. He just walked to his room eager to finish his homework so that he could go on his daily visit to see Piccolo.

He finished his homework in five minutes and flew off to see Piccolo. He didn't bother telling his mom since she had long ago given up trying to keep Gohan away from Piccolo and knew that he was a second father to Gohan. Piccolo had left The Lookout after a year of living there, deciding that the forest was the place for him. He now lived near the same waterfall where he so frequently meditates.

Gohan knew the way to Piccolo's waterfall by heart and flew there as fast as he could. He didn't want anyone to see him and at the speed he was going, even to the Z fighters he would only be a blur. After two minutes of flying Gohan reached the clearing where Piccolo was always meditating at this time of day. He lowered his ki, wanting to surprise Piccolo. Gohan landed behind his mentor and slowly started to creep up on him. What he couldn't see however was that Piccolo had a smirk plastered to his face.

When he was only inches away, Gohan pounced on Piccolo, or rather, tried to. Piccolo moved at the last minute causing Gohan to hit the ground. Gohan slowly got up and rubbed his chin. Piccolo looked at the boy and gave a small smile.

"How'd you know I was coming Piccolo?"

"Kid, you come everyday, rain or shine, and you always try that same trick. When are you going to learn that you can't sneak up on me?"

Gohan sheepishly gave him the trademark Son Grin and answered. "It was worth a try. Besides, I almost had you that time!"

"Keep dreaming kid."

"Hey!"

Gohan tried to look angry and hurt but he couldn't. Instead he settled for getting into fighting stance and waiting for Piccolo to do the same. Piccolo smirked and dropped into his fighting stance. The two launched themselves at each other at the exact same time and the spar was on. Gohan and Piccolo sparred for hours when they finally decided to stop.

"Gee Piccolo, you're getting stronger. Soon you might be an actual challenge. Well, maybe warm up." Gohan had a mischievous smirk on his face as he teased his former teacher.

"Don't push it kid. Soon we'll see who's really stronger." With those words Piccolo started meditating again while Gohan did the same.

After meditating for an hour, Gohan decided to go home before his mother gave his share of dinner to Goten. He said his goodbye to Piccolo and started flying home as fast as his body would allow him.

As Piccolo watched him fly away, a rare smile crept onto his face. The kid sure has improved, I never imagined he had this much hidden power. That smile was soon erased from Piccolo's features as he recalled the visions that he had been getting while meditating lately. If they were correct, the boy would have a lot to deal with in the near future.

Wow, tear tear the first chapter of my first fanfic. I'm so proud. Ok pplz, review and tell me wut u think. I need at least 5 reviews in order to continue with the next chapter, after all I don't wanna waste my time. Flames r ok as long as its for a good reason. IF U FLAME ME JUST CUZ ITS NOT A G/V U WILL BE PROMPTLY IGNORED!!!! And with that note, let the reviewing begin!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the laptop I use.   
Chapter 2 

Dreams

**_Pitch black. Everything around him was as dark as the darkest night. Needless to say, he was unnerved. He started to walk around to see if there was anything in there (wherever there was) with him. As he moved around the endless void of nothingness he could feel someone or something watching him. Watching, waiting but always watching. He glanced around and looked all around him but the culprit could not be found. Even by using his ability to sense ki the watcher remained unknown and hidden. _**

_**Feeling more frightened than he's felt in a long time, he tried to power up. Useless. He tried to fly away. No such luck. Finally, he tried to outright run away, but he could not move. He was stuck, paralyzed. The fear hit him head on and he tried to power up yet again but he failed. Afraid and anxious, he waited to meet his doom.**_

_**Looking straight ahead he could see two bright teal eyes. Upon closer inspection he could see small flecks of blood red. The eyes were narrowed and looking at him with malice and hate. Such eyes he had never seen in his life, filled to the brim with hate and destruction. Not even Frieza, who lived to destroy, and Cell, who thought nothing of self-destructing in order to take his enemies with him, had such cold cruel eyes. Their eyes held a slight glimmer of hope, even if it was the hope for something evil and cruel. He did not know how long he stood there staring straight into those eyes as if in a trance, unable to look away.**_

_**'Ani yaharog otcha. Ani yaharog et hamishpacha shelca. Ani yaharog et hachaverim shelca. Coolam yamoto. Ani yehasel et coolam.' **_

_**Over and over a voice kept repeating these words. It seemed to come from all around him and inside him at once, filling his very soul with fear and dread. A chill swept over him as he dropped to the ground and clutched his ears in agony, paralyzed no more. A feeling of helplessness filled his very being, every cell in his body. A fear like he has never known or will ever know was in every single fiber of his being. Writhing on the ground he let out an ear splitting scream.**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shot up from his bed cold and clammy. Terrified yet not knowing why.

"GOHAN! Sweetie what's wrong? Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare? My goodness you're as pale as a ghost!" ChiChi put her hand on her eldest child's forehead and sighed with relief. " Well, you don't feel hot."

"Brother did you have a bad dream? You were screamin' in your sleep." Goten climbed onto his big brother's bed and latched himself onto his torso. "You scared me Gohan. Don't do that again."

Gohan looked around dazed and confused. "I screamed? I guess I had a nightmare. Strange, I can't seem to remember it."

"Perhaps it's for the best dear, especially if it made you this upset." ChiChi put a loving hand on her son's shoulder and gently pushed him back down into the bed. "You have school tomorrow dear. Go back to sleep." She pried the chibi off of her eldest son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight honey. Sweet dreams."

"Night night big brother." And with those last words Gohan slowly crept back into dreamland but not before thinking about one last thing. Why do I feel like I should remember that dream? 

The next morning found Son Gohan wide-awake and staring at the ceiling deep in thought. That dream. I just can't seem to remember it. Why is this bothering me so much? I wish I could remember something! Out loud he just said, "Goten you better put that bucket of water down."

"Huh? How'd you know I was there?" the little boy questioned his sibling.

"Easy. Its called sensing ki, Goten. Besides I've been awake for an hour now and I could hear you coming."

"Wow! That's so cool Big Brother! Could you teach me how to sense ki? Please Gohan???" Just as a precaution, Goten added the Puppy Dog Face TM even though he knew that all Son men (and ChiChi) were immune to it seeing as they are the ones who use it.

"Sure munchkin. I'll teach you after school. You can even bring Trunks with you if he doesn't know how to sense ki yet. Maybe if we have enough time we'll work on your flying skills too."

"WOW!!! THANKS GOHAN! YOU'RE THE BESTEST BIG BROTHER EVER!!!" The miniature Son Goku had such a wide grin on his face that it looked like it was in two halves.

"No problem squirt. Now let's go eat breakfast. Oh, and not a word to Mom. She won't let me teach you at such a young age but what she doesn't know can't hurt her." Gohan winked mischievously as the little kid nodded enthusiastically and the two remaining Son men walked down to breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen all thoughts of promises and dreams fled from the demi-saiyans' heads. Only one thought remained, ever present and constant: FOOD. The two boys ran to the table and swept through the food like twin hurricanes. Nothing was safe from their wrath as vicious battles were fought over the last of the rolls, eggs, pancakes, and rice. Chopsticks lay broken in a pile and eventually the pile stopped growing as they were left unheeded and ignored completely. The sheer number of empty plates being stacked would take hours to clean. Not one morsel of food was spared the wrath of the mighty saiyans. Except for one small corner of the table that was left untouched by saiyan hands for not even saiyans can compete with the mighty Frying Pan of Doom. The only human in the midst of this war zone sat there unimpressed by the natural disasters currently rampaging the kitchen. Finally, precisely two minutes after the beginning of the chaos, the two saiyans stopped eating and leaned back into their chairs patting their stomach. 

"That was great Mom. I think it'll just about tie me over until lunch."

"That's nice son, I always like hearing compliments about my cooking. You're looking much better now. Did you sleep well?" ChiChi looked up from her plate and inspected her son.

"Yes I did sleep well Mom. Well I have to go to school now so I'll have more time spare if I'm-that is to say the Gold Fighter-is needed."

"Ok son, have a good day at school today!"

The teenager got up from his seat and ran out the door but not before grabbing his lunch capsule and waving goodbye first. "Bye Mom, bye Squirt!" And with that Gohan flew up into the air and pressed the button on his watch to transform his clothes into those of the Gold Fighter while going Super.

"Hmm…I have more time to spare than I thought. I think I have enough time to fly to school the long way. Satan City will survive without the Gold Fighter for one day." Gohan put on an extra burst of speed and changed his course, preferring to fly over the mountains and rivers. As flew over the river Gohan looked down at his reflection when all of a sudden everything around him went black. A single pair of teal eyes with flecks of red remained as Gohan was surrounded by pitch black. As the droning of a monotonous phrase in an unknown language echoed in his head, one lone thought entered before he dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 and plummeted into the river below.

Those eyes… 

The fall into the ice-cold river helped to snap the demi-saiyan out of his trance and he quickly flew out of the water, shivering yet not entirely because of the cold. As he powered back up to Super Saiyan 3 he could feel his body get warmer and yet he was still shivering. What was that? _Who_ was that? I have a bad feeling about this. I think that I should go have a talk with Piccolo as soon as possible. 

Noticing that he had stopped flying subconsciously, Gohan glanced down at his watch and put on an extra burst of speed (causing several sonic booms to occur) in an effort to get to school on time. As he neared the building, Gohan did a quick ki scan of the surrounding area to make sure that no one was on the roof, as he had no time to land in an ally. Dropping down onto the roof, Gohan ran as fast as _humanly _possible in an effort not to be late yet again. The oldest half-saiyan ran into the classroom with a minute to spare.

"Wow Mr. Son, second day in a row. Let's try to make that a habit shall we?" Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while giving his sensei the Son Grin TM.

"Yes sir." As Gohan walked up to his table he saw Lime smiling down at him.

"Hey Lime. How are you?"

"Hi Gohan. I'm fine. The question is, how are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Gohan don't lie to me. I can see that your eyes are a little red and while it may not be so noticeable, I've known you long enough to tell."

"Oh…That. I just didn't sleep well last night. That's all."

Lime gave him a skeptical glance as if to say 'Yeah right' but all she really said was "If you say so Gohan. Just remember that I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks Lime. I appreciate it." The two friends sat in a quiet trance and waited for the bell signaling the beginning of the period to ring.

Unfortunately for Gohan, with the bell came Videl who thundered up to her seat, ignoring the disapproving glance from her teacher, and shoved her way forcefully between Gohan and Lime. After sitting down, she promptly ignored Erasa and Sharpner and started glaring at Gohan and Lime as if to say, 'You wanna make something of it?'. Gohan just looked innocently at Videl and proceeded to "pay attention" to the teacher.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and soon Gohan found himself on the school's roof ki scanning the area and getting ready to go home. After making sure that there was no one around (and that Videl was already on her way home) he transformed and blasted off towards the Lookout. (After all, just because Piccolo doesn't live there anymore doesn't mean that he can't visit in order to help Dende.) Approximately 2 minutes later he was blasting past Korin's Tower and heading straight up towards his mentor's ki.

"Hello Piccolo. Hi Dende." The two namekians turned around in surprise. Dende greeted his long time friend but Piccolo only looked at him quizzically. Probably wondering why I didn't try to sneak up on him today. 

"What's going on Gohan?" the oldest Namek on Earth questioned his pupil.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private Piccolo. Do you mind Dende?" the oldest Son son looked at his friend apologetically.

"Not at all Gohan. Just remember that if you need anything I'm here." Having said his share the young god walked away leaving master and student alone.

"Ok kid, what's wrong?" The usually aloof namekian couldn't help letting some of his concern show. After all, his usually happy go lucky student was looking serious and confused.

"Well it's like this," as Gohan proceeded to tell Piccolo about the eyes he saw while flying and the disturbing feeling he had upon waking up from the nightmare. With every detail the namekian became more and more worried. It's starting. I was hoping that I would be wrong. Poor kid. 

"What should I do Piccolo? I don't know who else to go to."

"Well, I think that you should go to Vegeta. I have a feeling that-as much as I hate to admit this- he might be able to help you in ways that I could not." Gohan looked a bit confused at hearing this piece of advice but nonetheless he decided to take it.

"Ok Piccolo. I'll go see him tomorrow. Right now I have to get home before Mom slaughters me. Goodbye Piccolo." The saiyan teen waved goodbye to his friend as he took off for home. As Piccolo watched Gohan fly away until he couldn't see him anymore before walking away. Good luck kid. 

Ack, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I had a severe case of writer's block and I couldn't put my thoughts and ideas in proper sentences. Anyway hope you like it. Review please!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Hugs and kisses for all!


End file.
